The present invention relates to a method for inspection of a cutting locus control program for a numerical control system.
A cutting locus control program or tool path program for use in cutting a workpiece while rotating it (for example, in the case of drilling a hole in each face of a cube), usually comprises a step of commanding the rotational angle of a rotary table carrying the workpiece and a step of describing the locus or tool path of a cutter for each rotational angle. Incidentally, the step of commanding the rotational angle in the case of drilling a hole in each face of a cube is a step of, for instance, rotating the rotary table 90.degree. in the forward direction with respect to a reference position. Conventionally, in order to inspect whether or not the cutting locus for each rotational angle has been set correctly in such a cutting locus control program, a cutting locus described in a cutting program is displayed on a CRT through the use of an inspection program and judged by visual inspection. With this conventional method, however, since cutting loci for respective rotational angles are displayed one above another on the CRT, the judgement is difficult to make when the cutting locus differs with each rotational angle and the number of rotational angles is large. For example, in the case of drilling a hole in each face of a cube, it is difficult to make the decision since the loci of the cutter in the respective faces are displayed one above another on the CRT.